1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a supporting base, and more particularly to a combined supporting base that may be easily assembled or dissembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apart from the conventional cold cathode fluorescent light display monitor, the display monitor of a TV or a personal computer is either a liquid crystal display or a plasma display. No matter what type of display is used, the body of the display is normally incorporated with a supporting base, enabling the display to stand firmly and face the user for his or her convenience of use.
Basically, a supporting base of a display is formed by coupling a base body with a supporting frame. The supporting frame joints the display, while the base body stabilizes the display, which is coupled to the supporting frame. To facilitate the downstream manufacturer with the assembly of the display and the supporting base, the upstream manufacturer normally provides a supporting base whose supporting frame and body base are already assembled together. For example, the supporting frame and the base body are screwed together.
Considering the transportation cost, an assembled supporting base whose supporting frame and body base are fixed together by joints or other fixing devices is disadvantageous because an assembled supporting base ends up with a larger volume and requires a larger packaging volume. As a result, the loading of the supporting base of a container cannot be further enhanced, leading to a high transportation cost.